


Let's continue?

by Ratticat



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Pining, She Thinks, robin messes up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratticat/pseuds/Ratticat
Summary: Cormoran was away from work for a week because of Ted.  Robin misses him A LOT.  Cormoran comes back to the office and things take a turn.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	1. The lead up

Robin was tired after a very long and tiring week at work. Ted had had a health scare and Cormoran rushed down to Cornwall to be with him. Robin and Pat quickly had to redo the rota for the week and divide the work between herself, Sam, Andy and Michelle. Luckily, it wasn’t like last time with Morris and everyone seemed to be ok with how Robin ran things this time.

However, after a week of working on 2 cases at once, it was wearing her out. She had one case that was taking up most of her day and then has only one hour in the office to type up notes and update the file when she’s back out on what was Cormoran’s case for night surveillance. She thought she could handle it, but it was starting to wear her out. She would never tell Cormoran that though, not with Ted’s health in question and she would do anything to help him.

Robin came back to the office late after, what she thought, was her last night surveillance. She wanted the peace and quiet of the office to finish typing up the notes before she headed home. If she was honest with herself, that wasn’t the only reason. She had missed Cormoran this past week. She hadn’t heard from him, not that she was expecting to, but she missed hearing his voice and hoped everything was ok. Sitting in the office made her feel closer to him somehow. 

Robin was so involved in her work that she didn’t hear the uneven gait of her partner on the stairs. As he came up, he saw the office light on and went in to make sure everything was ok.

“Hey, you” he said when he finally saw her.

“Hey yourself!” She was so excited to see him that she got up from her seat behind the computer and practically ran to him. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Cormoran froze for a moment before wrapping his arms around her and hugged her back.

“Not the welcome home I was expecting” he giggled.

“I’m sorry” Robin said pulling back. “I was beginning to worry about you. How is Ted? Is everything alright?”

“Yes and no. Ted did have a medical problem but luckily it turned out that it wasn’t life threatening. I don’t know what I would have done.”

“Well, thank God it wasn’t anything worse. Come on, I’ll make tea. Go upstairs and get changed if you want. You must be exhausted.”

Robin went into the kitchen and started to boil the kettle while Cormoran went upstairs to change. He changed into pajama bottoms and a loose t-shirt before coming back down. 

Robin heard him come back into the office and turned around, but the sight that greeted her she wasn’t prepared for. Cormoran looked….soft, was the only way to describe it. His hair looked a little ruffled after getting changed, his t-shirt hung loose but still a tighter fit around his broad muscular shoulders and arms, and the way his pants hung on his hips is what Robin would describe as illegal, his boxers peeking out at the top. Robin’s mouth went dry.

Cormoran looked up and saw Robin practically staring at him, not that he minded. “What’s up?”

Robin seemed to shake herself out of her daze and a blush tinted her cheeks. “Sorry, here..” she says handing him his tea.

“Thanks. How was work this week? Everything turn out ok while I was gone?”

“Yeah pretty well! The Monday morning catch-up seemed to go much smoother than last time and the changes to the rota worked out really well.”

“Are you sure about that? You look exhausted.”

“Yes, I’m sure. It was a long week because I took your night surveillance on top of my case but..”

“You WHAT?” he interrupted. “Robin that’s like ‘round the clock cases. How are you not a zombie on your feet?” 

“Cormoran, I was going to say it’s ok. It was a long week, yes, but we made it through it. You needed to be with your uncle. We’re partners, it’s what we do.”

Cormoran sighed, put his tea on the desk and stood up. He walked over to Robin and pulled her into a tight hug, his arms wrapping around her shoulders leaving her to wrap her arms around his waist and kissed the top of her head.

He put his chin on the top of her head and said, “Thank you, Robin. I know I don’t say it as often as I should, but I don’t know what I would do without you. I appreciate everything that you do and I’m sorry I haven’t told you sooner.”

Robin, who is nestled against Cormoran’s chest, finally feels the lightest she’s been all week and a smile breaks out on her face. “You don’t have to thank me. I’d do anything for you.”

Cormoran pulled back a little and looked down at Robin. He put his hand under her chin to bring her gaze to his before he said “And I’d do anything for you, Ellacott.”

Robin realized, in that moment, how much she truly loved this man that was in front of her. She bit her bottom lip before she said something that would both kill the mood and she’ll regret. However, the way that Cormoran was looking at her was setting every nerve on fire. She wondered if he could feel it too. Without thinking, she reached up on her tip-toes and lightly pressed her lips to his.

That was the moment she knew she messed up. Robin felt Cormoran practically freeze in her arms. She immediately pulled back and let go of him like she had been burned. Cormoran instantly dropped his arms and went to move away from her.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me, I’m just really tired. I’ll get out of your way.” Before Cormoran had a chance to react or think of anything to say, she grabbed her bag and coat and practically ran out the door. She didn’t even close her laptop or remembered to take it.

Robin ran down the stairs and into the Land Rover and nearly sped back to her flat. She only allowed herself to stop once she closed her front door behind her. She sank to her knees as the tears rolled down her cheeks. 

“What have I done….”


	2. The Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin is freaking out about what happened. Does Cormoran fix it?

Cormoran didn’t know what to do. Robin had just kissed him. He had to admit to himself that he was pushing Robin to see how far he could take flirting with her, but he wasn’t expecting a kiss. Before he even had time to react to it however, Robin was out of the door. He was debating either calling her, texting her, or just confronting her face-to-face when his phone beeped with a text.

‘Cormoran, I’m really sorry for what happened tonight. I promise we can forget like it ever happened. I promise I won’t make it awkward or anything. Have a good weekend and I’ll see you on Monday. R’

Cormoran knew then what he had to do. He went upstairs to sleep and came up with a plan.  
________________________________________________________

The next morning, Robin woke up with a huge headache from crying. Her eyes were still swollen and her nose stuffy so she decided to go make tea. She texted Cormoran last night hoping that maybe it’ll just smooth things over. He hadn’t texted her back and it made her nervous. Had she just ruined her partnership and more importantly friendship with Cormoran?

While she drank her tea she debated over whether texting Cormoran again. “What good would that do?” Robin asked herself. “If he doesn’t want to talk to you, he doesn’t want to talk to you.”

Just then her doorbell rang. Robin wasn’t expecting anyone so she went to the door and looked through the peephole. Outside her door, looking just as soft as she remembered, was Cormoran. Her anxiety shot through the roof. What was he doing here? Taking a deep breath she opened the door.

“Hey. What are you doing here?”

“Hey. You left your laptop in the office last night. I figured I’d bring it back.”

“Thanks, Cormoran. You didn’t have to do that. I would have just gotten it Monday.”

“It’s alright…..and anyway, I wondered if we could talk. Can I come in?”

Robin actually debated not letting him in. She wasn’t ready to have this conversation just yet. Something in Cormoran’s face made her change her mind. He looked just as scared as she felt. She stepped back from the door to let him in and closed the door behind him.

“Would you like tea?”

“Sure, that’d be great..”

Robin turned away from him and went upstairs to make more tea while Cormoran took off his coat. Cormoran came upstairs just as his tea was finished, set the laptop down on the counter and sat down.

“Thanks” he said taking his tea. Robin was leaning away from him against the opposite counter to give them a bit of space. She couldn’t look at him.

“Robin,” he began “about last night….”

“Don’t” Robin interrupted. “I don’t know what came over me and I’m sorry. I didn’t want to make things awkward between us. I value our friendship more than anything. Like I said, we can forget it ever happened and move past i....”

“Just stop” Cormoran sighed and smiled. “Ever since that night in the office during the Bamborough case I felt that something has been between us. You’re an intelligent woman Robin, I know you feel it too. I was flirting with you last night. I wanted to see how far I could take it. I wasn’t expecting you to actually kiss me. I was just shocked that it had actually happened, not that I didn’t want it to.”

Robin had remained silent through his whole speech. When he finished, she let out a breath that she didn’t know she was holding. She was holding her tea in her hands and looking down at it, silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

Cormoran got up and walked around the island to stand in front of her. He took the tea out of her hands, placed it on the counter, put his fingers under chin and lifted her face to his. “Talk to me” he whispered.

“I do feel it. I always wondered if it was just me. I was scared of ruining everything if I was wrong but last night…..I had missed you so much this past week and finally seeing you….the way you were looking at me, I couldn’t help it.”

Cormoran had a soft smile on his face at Robin’s confession. “Then, can we continue what we started last night?” He slightly lowered his face to hers as if to finish the question. Robin, again, reached up on her tip-toes and pressed her lips to his. He didn’t pull back this time, however. Cormoran wrapped his arms around Robin and pulled her closer. Robin smiled into the kiss and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. Robin opened her lips to allow Cormoran to deepen the kiss. When his tongue brushed over her top lip, Robin let out a little moan which shot a bolt of lust through him. 

Cormoran was the first to pull back from the kiss and Robin chased his lips which put a smug smile on his face. “Shall we see where this goes then?” 

“Definitely” Robin answers as she kisses him again.


End file.
